


Christmas Drabbles

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: 2 Angsty Christmas Drabbles1 - Dean, Sam, and Cas take on a mysterious hunt in the days leading up to Christmas.2 - It’s Christmas in the cage.





	1. Here Comes Santa Claws

On Christmas Day, the sleepy little town of North Pole, Alaska, got a little… less sleepy. Each year in the dark of, well, the dark of practically always considering how far north the town was, people disappeared.

“Dean, this is a bad idea,” Cas chided once again. He and Sam had been in Dean’s ear for the last week but the older Winchester was determined. 

“People are disappearing every year. We can’t do nothing.”

“But, Dean,” Sam chimed in, “there’s nothing like this in the lore. Whatever this is, it doesn’t match anything we - or anyone - has seen before. Something’s not right in this town and we’re flying blind.”

“Whatever it is takes people right out of their beds, leaving nothing but a set of claw marks on the door. Three people. Every year. Without any other trace. How are you two ok with this?”

It was an argument they had had multiple times already in the lead up to their arrival. Of course Sam and Cas weren’t ok with the annual disappearances but they didn’t like not knowing what they were facing. On the other hand, Dean didn’t like not having a solid idea of what to expect but he couldn’t stand idly by while people were being taken. 

They were here, now, with two days to interview the locals and talk to the police. Someone had to have a theory, especially in a town like this, that would give them some kind of lead. As far as Dean was concerned, the argument was over and they had work to do.

On Christmas Day, the sleepy little town of North Pole, Alaska, woke up and and a collective breath was exhaled. Parents found their children safe in their beds. Couples young and old woke to find their partner beside them. Pets had owners to cuddle and feed them.

And no one noticed the claw marks on a motel room door until three days later.


	2. We Wish You A Merry Hellscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas in the cage

Golden garland reflected the twinkling of Christmas lights which adorned the barred walls that had been his home for millennia. He could barely remember the life before, really, but it didn’t bother him, not anymore. Especially not when he had a frosted sugar cookie in front of him. 

Adam grabbed the cookie out of the air and gleefully tucked in, taking a big bite. The icing melted on his tongue as Christmas music wafted in his direction from the fireplace. A green flame burned as it emitted Christmas favorites like Justin Bieber’s “Mistletoe” and “The Christmas Shoes” by Newsong. An old, dirty sock was nailed to the mantle, waiting to be filled with gifts and candy.

Adam finished his cookie and looked around for more, following a trail of floating Christmas cookies towards a comfortable looking chair beside the fire. He sat down with his stash of goodies, a content smile on his face as he noticed the never ending mug of hot cocoa on the table beside his chair. It would keep him warm as the snow began to fall around him, quickly beginning to pile up on all of the flat surfaces. It would be a white Christmas, after all.

Of course, none of it was real. It was simply the imagination of an insane archangel, designed to placate his all but destroyed vessel; both trapped within a cage that was not meant for them. But neither of them knew that, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles have been crossposted from my tumblr, @revwinchester. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
